


Wake Up Call

by BasementVampire



Series: Dark Nights and Sunshine Mornings [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, gerard wakes up and he's horny, its the middle of the night, kind of?, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank gets woken up at four in the morning by a horny Gerard, which he is not particularly pleased about.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this half-finished draft and decided to edit and complete it. It's short, but cute. Hope you guys enjoy!

There were only two reasons Gerard woke up before noon on a Saturday—because he had to piss, or he had a hard on.  It happened to be the latter on this particular night.  Or, rather, morning—a bleary glance at the clock told him it was 4AM.

Gerard couldn’t remember the dream, but he knew it had left him hard and aching and rutting absentmindedly against Frank’s leg.  He also knew there was no way he was going to get back to sleep like this.

“Frankie,” he said, nudging Frank’s shoulder.

Frank mumbled something unintelligible, swatting away Gerard’s hand when it began to poke at his face.

“ _Frankie_ ,” he hissed again.

Frank groaned, eyes fluttering open.  “What?” he croaked, voice scratchy with sleep.

Gerard’s breath hitched when he moved his hips in this way that was _oh so good_.  “Unh, Frank,” he moaned. “’M hard.”

“Seriously?” Frank scoffed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “You wake me up at ass-o’clock in the morning to fuck?”

Gerard giggled in spite of himself. “Sorry, I know. It’s just so much better when it’s your hand instead of mine.”

Frank gave an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, I’ll jerk you off, but then I’m going right the fuck back to sleep.”

Smiling, Gerard scooted closer to his boyfriend. Frank’s slack hand fumbled beneath the blankets before grasping Gerard’s cock. Gerard breathed in sharply; it was hardly anything, but he was painfully hard and already on the edge.

“’S’that good?” Frank mumbled, jacking him sleepily.

Gerard moaned. “Fuck, yeah. A little faster?” His hips jerked forward when Frank sped up, and his eyes fluttered shut.

Frank hummed, rubbing his thumb over the tip as he yawned. Even half asleep, he still managed to drive Gerard crazy. “Go on, come for me,” he murmured.

Letting a strangled moan escape his lips, Gerard went over the edge, coming all over Frank’s fingers.

“Ugh, nice,” Frank said. “Now I’ve got jizz all over my hand.” He wiped it on Gerard’s T-shirt.

“Ew!” Gerard squealed. Frank laughed as his boyfriend pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor.

“That’s gross,” Frank muttered, closing his eyes and curling up against Gerard’s side.

Gerard slung an arm over Frank’s waist, pulling him close. “Thanks, baby.”

Frank was already asleep, snoring softly. Gerard smiled, warm and happy and tired. He let his eyes flutter shut as well, but before he drifted off, he made a mental note to repay Frank in the morning (afternoon?) by waking him up with a blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking dead this came out to exactly 420 words lmaooo
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading ;)


End file.
